Perfect Couple
by totalizzyness
Summary: A short piece of fluff about Lucius and Narcissa.


I was sat by the fire; Transfiguration textbook open in front of my crossed legs, my notebook balancing craftily on my leg as I stroked my face with the feather end of the quill, re-reading the notes I'd just made. I glanced upwards and noticed the heart-stoppingly beautiful girl in front of me, perched on the end of the sofa reading. I'd noticed her a couple of times before; but only recently had I noticed how stunning she was. Her hair was like mine, white-blonde and quite long, only hers was in loose ringlets, whereas mine was perfectly straight and tied back. She had a proud and perfect face; big blue eyes that bore into you, high and prominent cheek-bones and full red lips. She was the kind of girl you knew you would create highly attractive children with, no matter how ugly you were. All I knew about her was she is in the year below and comes from a Pureblood family more proud than mine; the Blacks. I didn't even know her name. I'd met her older sister Bellatrix, who was also highly attractive, but very scary. This girl however was just my type, outspoken yet quiet, respectful but proud, and very, very attractive. Now all I needed was a name... In due time, right now my Transfiguration needs doing.

Saturday morning, I'd decided today was the day I make a move. I sat down in the common room, hoping she'd come down alone. She did. I cast a charm on the exit and waited for her to want to leave. I hid behind my Potions book, watching her discretely. She finished pacing around the room and went towards the exit, struggling to get out. I jumped up to help, my plan of being her knight in shining armour was taking shape.

"Probably some idiot charming the door shut, here;" I said, casting the counter-spell and smiling down at her - one of my good ones. She smiled back.

"Thank you."

"It's perfectly fine... I'm Lucius by the way."

"Narcissa, or Cissy for short."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes darted around the room; "thank you."

"Are you off to breakfast?"

She looked up at me, her blue eyes encapsulating me; "yes... Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

We smiled at each other. I held my arm out as a sign I was waiting for her, and followed her out of the common room when she left. She was quite petite, only just reaching my shoulder, but I was quite tall. She had a tiny waist and was very curvaceous. Everything she wore, from clothes, to shoes to make-up complimented her exquisitely. She was perfection.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Three Broomsticks, stroking the handle of my Butterbeer mug with my thumb, waiting for Cissy to arrive. I'd left Hogwarts five months ago and was now working at the Ministry, Narcissa was still at Hogwarts. We corresponded regularly, and met up in Hogsmeade whenever possible. The summer just gone we'd spent half of the holidays at each other's houses. The first half at my family's home, the second at hers; where I'd struck up the courage to ask her father for her hand in marriage. He accepted vehemently, almost ordering me to marry his daughter. It had taken me several months to decide whether to propose with my grandmother's ring or a brand new ring. I decided on new, only the best for my Cissy. She burst in through the pub doors, flustered and accompanied by an army of snowflakes, blowing into the pub. She forced the door closed and brushed the snow from her coat, readjusting herself. She smiled at me and walked over; I got up to greet her with a hug. She was cold to touch but I'd thought ahead, choosing a table next to the fire. I kissed her softly on her red lips and offered the seat next to mine. As she sat I signalled to the barkeep to bring over her drink I'd pre-ordered, before sitting down. I took her hands in mine and rubbed the gently to warm them up.<p>

"How are you, sweetheart?"

She smiled sweetly; "I'm fine, just very cold."

"You'll warm up in no time. How's school?"

"Same old, how's work?"

I nodded at the barkeep as he put Cissy's drink in front of her; "increasingly difficult. There are some real imbeciles working above and below me! I have to work extra hard to correct their mistakes."

Cissy smiled; "a little hard work didn't harm anyone."

I smiled back; "you'd think it did, the amount of effort these people put in."

We made idle chit-chat for a while, I managed to turn the conversation onto us, and slowly managed to build up enough courage. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the small jewellery box inside, concealing it from her view.

"Narcissa..."

She looked up at me concernedly, it was rare I used her full name; "yes darling?"

"I uh, want to ask you something; a quite important question, and I ask you to not make a rash response... And whatever your response, I'll respect it..."

I noticed a smile creep to her lips, she knew where I was headed.

"And basically; Narcissa Black, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I unveiled the large diamond and emerald ring sitting in the jewellery box, making her gasp and put her hands to her mouth.

"Lucius, it's beautiful."

"So are you."

She lowered her hands to reveal the largest smile I'd ever seen; "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I'd love to be your wife."

I couldn't conceal the grin on my fce, even if I wanted to. I pulled the ring from it's box and slipped it onto her finger, looking into her eyes. She put her newly decorated hand to my face and leant in to kiss me softly.

"I love you, so much."

I pecked her softly on the lips; "I love you too, my darling."


End file.
